One Last Mystery
by RememberMeWhen
Summary: Curiosity had taken over the trio once more. It's one month after the second Wizarding War and Harry, Ron and Hermione are suspicious about the ex-Death Eater, Sebastian Calix. Can romance still blossom behind the darkness, as they're put in danger? RW HG
1. Little Leather Box

Old habits never fade. Not when they've been all you've ever known in a world you didn't grow up in.

Well, this is what Harry James Potter tried to tell himself.

When he was eleven, he found out the truth. He was a wizard and his parents had died trying to save him from the clutches of an evil wizard, Lord Voldemort. Soon he was whisked away by a half-giant Hagrid to a wizarding school where he learnt magic and potions and magical creatures. It could've been a fairytale, if not for the small consideration of Voldemort returning to power and he, Harry, having to face him alone.

Ever since he was introduced to the world in which he now lived, he had had to deal with nightmares people couldn't conjure up from the raw depths of their imagination. Since his first year at Hogwarts, he was involved in mystery and investigation.

Only one month ago, Harry finished Lord Voldemort and he still hadn't fully adjusted to the fact he was perfectly safe and no one was trying to murder him. He could tell that his two best friends, Ron and Hermione who had been with him through anything, were trying to adjust to the change of not having to camp everywhere and find food on their own.

All of the three friends had sustained scars over the past year, mentally and physically, but they were fighters and could almost feel the new safe world beginning to build itself around them.

That was until curiosity took over the three friends and they decided upon having one last adventure.

Many Death Eaters had escaped being rounded up and sent to Azkaban Prison. This made Harry anxious for justice and wanted to send half of them behind bars himself. However, there was one individual that really needled him.

Sebastian Calix wasn't a very popular Death Eater. He was always lurking in the shadows of those more powerful than he and only following Voldemort so that he wasn't against the most powerful evil force in existence. He quietly surrendered and was put on trial, and later cleared of all charges because he insisted that the Imperius Curse was placed upon him.

So as Harry leaned against the corner of Knockturn Alley, staring at a shuffling Calix and the small leather box he was holding, why did he feel so much doubt?

"Harry! Don't disappear like that, you nearly gave Ron and me a-"

"Hermione, come here a second."

He heard her sigh in annoyance and she traipsed over to where he was standing. Her brown eyes were wide with worry as she clutched to the little beaded bag she still kept with her everywhere.

"What is it?"

"Look down there. That's Calix, isn't it?"

She peered her head around the corner, her eyebrows crossed, "Yes. Yes, he was cleared of all charges wasn't he? Put under the Imperius Curse."

Harry looked at her incredulously, "You believe that?"

Hermione struggled with herself for a moment before genuinely looking worried and shaking her head, "No. I don't believe it at all. If anything, I'd say he looks rather suspicious."

A wide grin broke over Harry's face and he tried not to laugh at her.

"What are you smiling at?" she snapped.

"There was a time, not long ago Hermione, that you would've contradicted me," Harry said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione sighed, her brown eyes twinkling mischievously. "I think I'd believe most things now, after what we've went through this year. Except Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, that is."

Loud footsteps echoed behind the pair of onlookers, ungraceful and hurried. It wasn't long after that they heard Ron bellow, "And what the hell are you two doing?"

Ron was holding a large ice-cream in one hand and a bag of shopping in the other. His mouth was open comically as he took in Harry and Hermione crouched at the corner, spying on Calix.

"Shush Ron! You're going to spoil our cover!" Hermione hissed.

"What are we hiding from now?" asked Ron, apparently bored.

Harry beckoned him over, and rather slowly and reluctantly Ron crouched beside Harry, scrutinising Calix and the little leather box just around the corner. It appeared as if he was waiting for someone, judging by his behaviour and constant nervous glances around him.

"I don't like the look of him," muttered Ron, his ice-cream starting to drip onto the pavement. "If that doesn't look like a bowtruckle on holiday, I don't know what does."

"_A bowtruckle on holiday?" Hermione bit her lip, looking amusedly at Ron. "Where did you learn that one?"_

"_It's an expression, you know, if someone looks awkward and up to no good. My mum says it all the time!"_

_But no one argued with each other, for something had quickly caught Calix's attention. He was staring in the distance, a worried look on his frowning face. Harry tensed, getting ready to follow him if he wandered away from his waiting position. _

_A cloaked figure started to move between the crowds in Knockturn Alley. He was tall, and his features unknown because of his low hood. He was walking purposefully towards Calix, who had started to wear a brave face as he seen his companion stride towards him. _

_The two men shook hands. Calix turned his back on Harry, Ron and Hermione and looked as if he was opening the little leather box. The hooded man bent low over it before clapping Calix on the back and chuckling loudly. Calix shut the lid and slipped the package into his pocket, leaning against the wall and looked mildly relieved and happy. _

_Ron gently slipped Harry and Hermione an Extendable ear into their palms. Hermione seemed taken aback by Ron's quick thinking as they shared a long glance at each other. Harry shifted uncomfortably and placed on end of the flesh coloured string into his ear, as the other scurried along the brick wall, towards the suspicious conversation. _

"_Well done, my friend. Well done indeed!" exclaimed the hooded figure in a hushed husky voice. _

"_Tomorrow, same time and place?" asked Calix. _

"_Yes, and then we will go through stage two. Good man, Calix. Good man."_

_Without another word, the hooded man walked away, his black cloak flapping behind him. _

_Calix didn't wait any longer, but instead turned and briskly sped around the corner from Knockturn Alley, barely skimming the place where the three friends looked on. _

_Ron stared from Harry and Hermione, his blue eyes wide and sceptical, "What do you think that was all about?"_

_Harry paused, glancing at Hermione as he could hear her brain whizzing beside him, "I say we'll be here tomorrow, same time and place to find out. What do you two say to one last adventure?"_


	2. A Book And A Key

"Harry, do you think this wise?" Hermione whispered as they pushed their way through strangers while travelling through Diagon Alley. "Calix could be doing something really dangerous. Tomorrow, should we not bring help? Have we not already done enough on our own?"

"You know what the others are like, Hermione. They'll think we're being paranoid," Harry said half exasperated. "I say we take matters into our own hands again."

"Yeah, mum would never let us help," Ron mused. "We were fine on our own when destroying the Horcruxes. We'll be fine with this too. It's only Calix."

Hermione nodded, convincing herself that there was no need to fret. Nothing could be worse than fighting Voldemort, she decided. The three of them had faced much worse.

Harry started to hurry through the crowds of people, looking for somewhere quiet to confide in his best friends. He decided upon using a small turn indent beside Florish and Blotts where old supplies were stacked and awaiting removal. Hermione looked disapprovingly at his choice of location and Ron hesitantly dropped his dripping ice-cream into the bin beside the stacked supplies.

"Could it not wait until we were at the Burrow?"

"No. We'll be overheard. Ron's right; if Mrs. Weasley finds out what we're up too, she'll lock us inside."

Hermione bit her lip yet said nothing. Ron looked slightly pleased with himself. Harry began rambling different ideas, "The cloaked man. Do you think that was their first time meeting?"

"No," Hermione answered immediately, with the familiar air of answering a question in class. "They shook hands, they recognised each other and knew pieces of information on what they were discussing. Not to mention he called him a _good friend."_

_Ron stared at her, quite amused, "As brilliant as always."_

_She blushed slightly, smiling at Ron. Harry shuffled uncomfortable, coughing to make himself known. _

"_Right. Well spotted Hermione. So they've had acquaintance with one another, and other forms of contact. This is planned."_

"_No doubt about it," Hermione replied. _

_Ron looked thoughtfully into oblivion, "Was it just me or did it seem that Calix wasn't the ring leader?"_

"_I agree. It seemed the cloaked man had given him a job to do," nodded Harry. _

"_I'm not so sure," Hermione contradicted. "To me it looked as if the stranger had told Calix what to do and he was scared if he'd done it wrong. But Calix arranged the next meeting. That must mean he is organising the whole event."_

"_Why meet in Knockturn Alley?" asked Ron. "A bit shifty, don't you think?"_

_No one answered him. Harry too, thought that it was a bit strange to meet in a public place to discuss an object which was obviously a secret. They could've been overheard. Someone could've seen them. There was just too many possibilities. _

"_Tomorrow, we'll be ready to follow them. I'll bring the cloak. We'll pretend we're on another shopping trip," Harry told them. _

"_We'll have to be careful, Harry. It might be dangerous."_

"_We'll just have to take that chance, won't we? Don't worry, Hermione," Ron consoled her. "We'll be fine. What can possibly go wrong?"_

_That next day, the trio had easily slipped out of the packed Burrow. Mr. Weasley caught them sneaking through the back door, but promised to bring him back some Muggle water taps so he could cover up for them. They made some excuse, saying that they just wanted to be alone after everything that had happened. Harry thought this wasn't really a lie; he had missed the excitement that had been lacking in the past month with his two best friends. _

_The three friends were well supplied. The invisibility cloak was once again hiding in Hermione's beaded bag and she had brought other items which could be of value to them. With one quick glance at one another, Harry hid them underneath the cloak and they crouched in the same corner as yesterday, awaiting the arrival of the two men. _

_They waited, and waited and waited. Just when Hermione suggested they look further down the street, did they see the same cloaked figure standing in the same position, his head bowed. _

_In the next few seconds, Sebastian Calix also arrived. _

"_You're late, Sebastian," muttered the cloaked man. _

"_I'm never late. You're early," Calix whispered back. "Did you bring your part of the plan?"_

"_Yes. Do you have the-"_

"_I do. Shall we get going?"_

_In silence the two men glided down the street, the trio hot on their heels. Harry stopped abruptly, watching as Calix entered Borgin and Burkes, the cloaked figure not far behind. Ron bumped noisily into a barrel of butterbeer in his haste to peer through the window and Hermione had to grip his arm to stop him from swearing loudly. _

_Hermione retrieved three Extendable Ears from her pocket and quietly handed one each to the two boys. They listened carefully to what the two men were saying to the old shop keeper. _

"_You can help us, I believe," Calix said to Borgin, leaning over the countertop. "No questions asked."_

_Borgin looked uncertain, one eyebrow higher than the other, "Who told you tha'? Since the Dark Lord fell, I take no business in the dark stuff. Take your ideas elsewhere, man."_

"_Really? You've changed your tune, Borgin," laughed the cloaked stranger, rapping his hands threateningly on the wooden counter. _

"_No point running this shop anymore," snarled Borgin, his hand in a fist. "Tha' Harry Potter kid. He's powerful, him. He'll stop any plans tha' you two are havin.' You mark my words."_

"_You will help us, Borgin."_

"_Now, you listen here, Calix-"_

"_No you listen, old man!" hissed the hooded man, his face very close to that of Borgin. "You'll help us. You will."_

_Borgin looked frightened for a moment. He studied the face under the cloak for a second, his eyes wide and one hand stroking his gruffly beard. _

"_Who are ya, anyway?" _

_Calix beckoned Borgin towards him, and the old shop keeper obliged. Calix whispered something slow and meaningful into his ear and at once, Borgin snapped into his old mannerism. _

"_What is it you say you need doin', sir?" he asked the mysterious stranger, eyeing him reproachfully. _

_Calix raised his eyebrows, allowing the stranger to answer Borign for him. He took a deep breath, his brown eyes twinkling beneath his hood with the hope of success. _

"_I need you to do me a favour. I also need you to find me a certain book and a certain type of key."_


	3. Chance

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far! This is going to get more exciting, trust me. At the moment its still in the mystery stage. Around chapter five, the action is revealed! I forgot to do this before so… **

**Disclaimer: If I were to own Harry Potter, in that same world Orlando Bloom would also be my fiancée. Unfortunately, that time has not came yet. But when it does, I'll let you know! X.**

"What book and what key?"

Borgin looked doubtful, the grubby man was clearly nervous. His small watery eyes kept glancing over at the man with no identity, but he tried to focus on Calix instead.

"You'll find everything you need right here," answered Calix. He slid the little rectangle box across the counter, a piece of scrolled parchment with it. "I believe that the book you have is here in your shop. A few years ago Lucius Malfoy put it in your hands when his home was being raided. He never did collect it."

"Oh," the shopkeeper looked mildly interested.

"You know it, I think?"

"I have a feelin' I know the one you're talkin' about. Never understood it," Borkin said gruffly.

The hooded man laughed underneath his disguise, "You're not the only one. Malfoy didn't have a clue what it was either. We do, and we know how to use it."

"Right then," said the old man. Without another word Borgin disappeared behind his curtain until only clattering could be heard coming from behind it. Harry snatched a glance at Ron and Hermione, both of whom were absorbed into what they were listening to.

He re-emerged a few seconds later, holding a rather large book with a small dent in the middle. The cover looked as if it was made from bronze, the spine bearing what Harry thought to be Runes.

Borgin plunked it on the table in front of the two men.

Calix immediately grabbed the little leather box as his cloaked friend inspected the book. He opened the lid, removing from the contents what Harry seemed to think was a round crystal. He then stood beside his friend, his fingers skimming over the small indent on the front cover. With haste, Calix pressed the small round crystal into the bronze indent.

A luminous flash of light shone around the room-

CRACK!

As the light faded, Harry pressed his face closer to the glass. The book that Calix was still bent over had cracked down the middle. The bronze cover was now in two pieces, revealing a rather old and dusty front cover. The hooded man clapped Calix on the back, shaking him with happiness. Calix looked rather pleased with himself, his face jubilant.

Harry took this as a bad sign. Anything that made a Death Eater happy was surely going against him.

The cloaked stranger passed a small bag over the counter to Borgin, who accepted it and looked confused.

"Borgin, man! We're not unfair. That's payment."

Borgin smiled silkily, "Of course. I trust that the key you want is written on the piece of parchment?"

"Yes," Calix answered him. "We'll be back within the next few days to collect it from you. Until then, Borgin-"

They shook hands. The second man took the large book and hid it beneath his robes as Calix walked to the door, holding it open for the cloaked man to leave through the threshold first. Borgin looked a bit baffled, but otherwise quite pleased.

In the narrow alley, Calix had turned to his cloaked companion. He looked positively ecstatic.

"We're nearly there! Its nearly done."

"Don't get excited yet, Calix. We haven't succeeded yet. Borgin did have a point too. Potter will probably try to stop us if he finds out."

"Potter won't find out. I don't even think he knows me. Anyway, when this plan is complete we'll be ten times more powerful than a boy wizard."

"Potter has faced me before, Calix. I've seen him fight. He has two friends who are just as meddlesome as he is. They helped him destroy the Dark Lord's secret!"

"Yes, I am aware. When we sort this out, we'll kill all three of them. Then our path will be clear."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, both of who were showing different emotions. Hermione looked worried beyond belief, although a glimmer of defiance lingered somewhere in her brown eyes. Ron looked furious, and as if he was restraining himself from attacking these two Death Eaters right this instant. Harry felt exactly the same way.

Yet it was Hermione who raised her wand.

"What are you doing?" snapped Harry, a hand on her wrist.

"Harry, we need to stop their plan!" whispered Hermione, attempting to remove his grip. "They're planning to kill us! If we stop them now-"

"Wait, Hermione! We can't act just yet, we don't know their plan!"

Ron interrupted, "Harry, do we really want to know their plan? We have the perfect chance to get them, they don't even know we're here."

Just as Ron said it, Calix raised one finger into the air, silencing his companion from arguing any further. He spun around, gazing at the deserted alleyway, peering into the still setting. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"I could hear someone talking," Calix whispered, edging further down the path.

Hermione stifled a gasp and Ron grabbed her arm, holding onto her for support. Harry raised his wand, preparing for an attack.

Calix kicked over a large crate of old supplies, and unused Potions clattered onto the ground, spilling their contents onto the cobbled path. The potions mixed together, snapping and gurgling as different coloured fumes began to fill the alley.

Ron began to cough and splutter, followed close by Harry. Hermione dragged them away, gripping onto the cloak so that they kept their cover. Behind the billowing smoke, they could just make out the two outlines of the suspicious men as they ran down the opposite side of the street.

"_Get down_!" yelled Harry, his arms covering his head as he seen Ron push Hermione to the ground and protect her from-

The potions exploded, emitting a green light that washed over everything in the cobbled alleyway. Harry, Ron and Hermione coughed as the fumes attacked their lungs. Harry stood from the ground where he had fallen, searching through the dark smoke for signs of movement.

Ron pulled Hermione up from the pavement, brushing her down making sure she was all right. The three friends stared one another, each one thinking the same thought: they'd lost their chance.

**A/N: Now this will get exciting. Thanks for reading and please drop a wee review!**


	4. Opinionated Reason

Harry was disappointed that he had not listened to Hermione and taken his chance at attacking Calix. He did not dare admit this to her.

They now had no idea where the two Death Eaters had disappeared to and no idea what they were planning. As the trio traipsed back to Diagon Alley, the seriousness of the situation was starting to sink in.

"They want to kill us," Ron muttered, hands in his pockets and looking sulky. "Why does everyone always aim for us?"

"Never mind that, Ron," said Hermione. "I'm more curious about that book."

"You and bloody books-"

"That's where they're getting their power from! If we could just research-"

Harry interrupted her interruption, "So the leather box held the crystal, which acted like a key to unlock the book."

Hermione nodded, "Sort of; that crystal must've been dangerous. I don't think that was a leather box at all, Harry. I think it was Dragon skin."

Harry stopped walking, his eyes wide with understanding. Yes, he remembered reading it in a book somewhere- or perhaps Hermione had once told him in passing?

"Dragon skin!" he exclaimed. "It acts as an insulator for some types of magic! So if they placed the crystal into a Dragon skin box, that would mean the magic in the crystal would stay strong!"

She beamed at him, "Yes! That all makes sense. Either they placed Dark Magic onto the stone themselves, or it was always there to begin with."

"Yes, very good, but that doesn't matter anymore. The crystal stone is _in_ the book," Ron said impatiently.

"That's a good point, Ron. Why do they need a key if the crystal already unlocked the book?" Hermione mused.

Harry smiled to himself for a few moments. Ron hadn't said anything along those lines. He had a feeling that Hermione was trying to involve him more into the conversation, because they all knew what happened when Ron felt left out. No one wanted another argument to happen, especially not now.

Harry briefly wondered what was happening between his best friends. He idly thought that they were keeping their relationship hidden from him, because he hadn't seen much interaction in the last month. He sometimes caught small things; smiles, winks, snappy retorts or long glances between them. But apart from that, not much had changed.

"Harry. Harry_. Harry_."

He was abruptly snapped out of his daydream. He blushed slightly for having been caught staring at Ron and Hermione, both of whom looked mildly amused.

"Sorry, what?"

"We were wondering about the object the cloaked stranger might've had. Perhaps the lock that the key might unlock?"

"Oh, right, yeah. Perhaps," he was struck my a sudden thought, something he should've caught earlier. It was the one solid fact they knew, and he might just help them. After everything that he, Harry, had done for his son in the final battle, the man may be sympathetic and aid them in information they needed. "You know who we should go and visit? Lucius Malfoy."

Ron and Hermione gaped at him.

"Harry, you can't be serious!"

"He owned the book before! Maybe Lucius knew what the book held and didn't want to mess with it. Calix wouldn't know, would he? I think he just thought that Lucius didn't know how to use it because he never did use it. Why would he want rid of it in the first place if he didn't know what it held?" Harry argued with her, turning to Ron for support. He looked unsure.

"He won't help us, Harry!" Hermione said quietly, "You can't possibly think a Malfoy would help us."

Harry smirked, "Yeah, but Draco owes us. We saved his life so many times. Lucius is lucky he didn't get sent to Azkaban."

"He won't help us. Imagine trying to explain all of this to him. We can't trust him. He might be involved in this plot Calix has," Ron said with a certain finality.

Harry had not thought of this. But it all made sense to him- Lucius can't get involved with anything dark or the Ministry would be on his tail again. If they worded their statement right, maybe use another excuse to ask about the book? That was a good idea! Although there was still a very high possibility that Lucius might betray their secrets or be in on the plot himself. Maybe that was Calix's hooded companion?

Suddenly a desire to walk straight into Malfoy Manor washed over Harry. If Lucius was the companion of Calix, there would be signs. Perhaps he left his cloak sitting on a chair? It was worth taking a chance, even if it did end up being dangerous.

"Come on!" Harry persisted, starting to feel mildly angry. "It's not like we don't know where he lives! If you took time to remember, we've been there before-"

Ron leaned over and whispered fiercely in his ear, "I don't think any of us would particularly like to visit Malfoy Manor again, mate."

Harry became awkward as he looked at an uncomfortable Ron and a suddenly blanched looking Hermione. The silence that lingered between the three friends lasted, and Harry didn't know how to make up for his tactlessness.

Ron and Harry both looked at a quiet Hermione, who tried to act casual as she said, "Yeah, Malfoy wouldn't help us. I know what you're thinking, Harry, and I disagree."

"What do you mean?"

"You think Lucius is Calix's companion, don't you?"

"Well, he could be!"

"But Borgin didn't recognise Calix's companion. Borgin's dealt with Lucius Malfoy before."

As Harry grudgingly knew this was true, he felt embarrassed by his persisted argument. They could not visit Malfoy Manor- it was far too dangerous. He was annoyed that Hermione seemed always right, with Ron always turning to her side. Even though he now knew he was wrong, he still hoped that somehow it was Lucius Malfoy under that cloak, just to show the other two that he made sensible decisions. Wasn't it he who made most of the decisions as to where to find the horcruxes?

But then Harry remembered he had also made some bad decisions in his time: thinking Sirius was in the Department of Mysteries, not trusting Dumbledore in trusting Snape, his obsession with the Deathly Hallows, not listening to Ron when he said the name was taboo and saying the word anyway. That was what led to the moment of awkward silence between Harry, Ron and Hermione only moments ago. If he had of listened to Ron, maybe his friends _would_ want to visit Malfoy Manor and confront Lucius Malfoy. He felt strangely guilty for this.

He had to listen to Ron and Hermione more. He needed to trust their judgement over his hot head.

"What do you say to visiting Borgin and Burkes everyday and wait for them to come back?" Harry offered, convincing himself to listen to their honest opinion.

"Yeah," Ron answered, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders and holding her close. "But at the moment, lets worry about getting home to the lovely smell of Roast Chicken. My dad is probably jumping up and down waiting for these taps."


	5. Identity Revealed

**Author****'****s Note: Ready for some confrontation? Here is goes!**

**By the way, I still don****'****t own Harry Potter or Orlando Bloom. I promise I****'****ll let you know when I do. Between school, A Levels and gossip, updating will happen somewhere in between. I****'****ll try and do it frequently, maybe two chapters at a time?**

**Please read and review! And thanks for clicking, good choice.**

The next few days consisted of planning, discussing and constant check ups on Borgin, who had conveniently closed his shop for a few days.

Tensions were beginning to rise. Hermione was nervously reading up on crystals and snapping at anyone who told her to put the book down. Ginny had left the dinner table quite dumbfounded after a particularly nasty glare from her best friend.

"I've only seen her like this a few times before," Ginny had told Harry one afternoon, "and that had been when you three were up to something."

"I don't know what you mean," Harry said quickly.

She raised an eyebrow, her hands on her hips. A smile puckered around Harry's lips as he longed for her touch. The past few weeks had been too busy to talk about their relationship- or lack of it.

"Harry, do you mean to say that your time at Hogwarts and the previous year was all full of fluffy pink bunnies and picnics?" she questioned.

"All I'm saying is that I'm ignorant to what Hermione reads because she does so much of it," he answered skilfully.

Ginny didn't look convinced, "You're up to something."

Indeed, they were. But they weren't the only ones.

Mr. Weasley spent too much time in the chicken coop and Mrs. Weasley was beginning to notice. Harry, Ron and Hermione were using this to their advantage since Molly had no time to keep an eye on where they were constantly going. They easily left each day, no questions asked. Ron found it very hard to keep his face straight when he seen his mother leaning over the kitchen sink, peering out the window at her husband who was chasing chickens around the back garden. The chickens had accidentally swallowed a Muggle bolt or screw (probably thinking it was some shiny looking seed) that he needed to finish making his own Muggle motorbike. To keep this distraction going, Harry, Ron and Hermione kept sneaking Arthur more Muggle mechanisms for him to experiment with.

It wasn't until a week later that Borgin had reopened his shop, but there was no sign of Calix or the strange man that accompanied him. On a bright, sunny Wednesday, the three friends were sitting outside Borgin and Burkes, the Invisibility Cloak tightly wrapped around them when they finally made progress.

"Ron, I'm not saying that your Dilluminator isn't worth anything!"

"Good, because it's gotten us out of some pretty awkward situations."

"I'm just saying that it's worth more to you by keeping it than selling it. Especially if you want to become an Auror."

"Oh, yeah I know, Hermione! I don't want to sell it, I was just saying that it's probably worth loads-"

Harry interrupted their conversation, tapping Ron on the arm, "Shush. _Shush_!"

They both fell still and silent. Hermione's eyes were wide as she bent over Ron to get a better view of Borgin, who was turning to lock the door of his shop and preparing himself to patter down the small alleyway facing them.

"Right. Lets go," Ron whispered, holding Hermione's hand to help her stand. Harry kept his Holly wand pointed towards Borgin, ready for a trap, just in case there was one.

Borgin was tiptoeing in the same direction that Calix had disappeared the last time they had seen him. The anticipation was welling up inside Harry, and he was hoping beyond measure that this was it.

The old shopkeeper continued to walk, and Harry, Ron and Hermione followed him dutifully.

"He's holding something. In his right hand under his cloak," breathed Hermione.

Harry tried to notice this, wand still raised. He definitely could make out something small clenched in Borgin's hand as his cloak blew in the wind.

Ron pulled Harry by his arm, stopping him from walking further, "Harry, we can't let Calix get that package."

But it was too late. Borgin was shifty, peering around either end of what appeared to be a shabby hut before he opened the squeaky door and entered. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly ran to the door before it had time to close.

They followed Borgin up a flight of rickety stairs, that led into two separate mouldy rooms. Borgin seemed to know where he was going, since he walked confidently into the bigger of the two rooms. Harry stopped at the doorway, watching quietly as Calix greeted the old shopkeeper.

"We appreciate this, Borgin," said the cloaked man.

He stared at the hooded figure edgily, before turning back to Calix, "You and Dolohov really know how to make it hard for a guy. Nearly didn't get this, I didn't. Plenty years of experience with dark stuff finally paid off, I suppose."

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry, "_Dolohov_?"

"They never found him," Ron whispered back, extracting his wand from his pocket.

"I think we've found him," Harry replied, nodding towards the cloaked man.

"We made it as easy as possible for you, Borgin," said the cloaked man, standing form his chair and holding out a hand.

The old man shuffled, before showing his palm to Calix and the stranger. Resting on his slightly shaking hand was a pale cream cotton bag with red detail. It was exactly the same size as his palm and tied with a thin red string.

Calix and the cloaked man both reached for Borgin's hand-

Harry ripped off the cloak, brandishing his wand towards Borgin.

"_Accio_ key!"

The cream package zoomed towards Harry, who reached out and clasped it between his hands. Calix turned on the spot, a fiery substance trailing from his wand and aiming straight towards Harry.

Ron appeared from under the cloak, followed close behind by Hermione, both of them raised their wands and shouted, "_Aguamenti_!"

The water hit the flames and wrestled in mid-air, towering above Ron and Hermione. They kept their wands steady, just as Calix kept his fire focused. It was a battle of brains and strength, one which Borgin decided to run away from.

Harry faced the cloaked stranger, who was already shouting, "_Stupefy_!"

Harry ducked, hands over his head. The red spell shot past him and towards the open doorway, bouncing off the mouldy wallpaper and shattering a small table on the other side of the room.

"_Expelliarmus_!" yelled Harry.

The hood fell from the cloaked man, revealing the identity of the stranger they had wondered over for the last week.

Harry could barely recognise Dolohov. His skin was webbed, and tinted blue while his eyes were sunken into his face. His black hair was falling onto his shoulders and appeared greasy and tattered. For a short moment, Harry felt completely repulsed by him.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" grunted Dolohov, running across the room.

"_Protego_!" Harry said automatically, watching as the jet of light hit his shield and sizzled into nothing.

Dolohov sneered, his sunken eyes watery, his face defiant, "That all you got Potter?"

Before Harry had time to reply, there was a loud scream and a grunt of pain from behind him. He spun around on the spot only to see Calix standing triumphantly at his two best friends and an utter disaster before his eyes.

It was going to take a lot to get out of this one.


	6. Intensity

**A/N: Sorry, left it on a bit of a cliff hanger. Sure you hated that! So the dilemma commences. The romance comes to the forefront. Here we go.**

Ron was on the ground, clutching his arm while Hermione was bent over him, one hand on his shoulder while she held her wand in her other hand, pointed at Calix.

Harry also had his wand raised at Calix and Dolohov pointed his own at Harry's back. Calix's wand was targeting Ron and Hermione.

No one moved.

"You're looking well, Dolohov," Harry panted, trying to catch his breath. "Never seen you look better."

"It's all for a cause, Potter. Unfortunately something had to be sacrificed," he replied calmly, his dark eyes flickering from Ron, to Hermione and back to Harry.

Ron seemed to find this funny, smirking as he said, "I suppose you had to sacrifice something to gain an extra ability or something?"

"Yes, Weasley, is indeed, correct," Dolohov answered, raising his eyebrows. "Not as stupid as you look, eh boy?"

Ron made to lunge at the deformed man, but Hermione held him down, pulling him back as he clung onto his arm even more than before. There was no blood, as far as Harry could see, but it still seemed to be causing him discomfort.

"What's in it for you?" Harry shot at Calix, developing a deep loathing for the man.

Calix paused before answering, choosing to pick his words carefully. He shuffled his feet, eyes darting towards Dolohov. A grin lingered on his lips.

"A partner of power, and shared success. All of this was my idea, of course," he said impassively, shrugging as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Hiding behind someone more powerful than you again, Calix. I thought you would've learnt after the first time," sneered Harry.

"Enough talk!" Dolohov shouted, "Give me that key, Potter. Or regret it."

"I think I'd regret it if I handed it over actually," Harry answered.

Calix flicked his wand, aiming towards Hermione. A silver rope flew from his wand tip, wrapping itself around Hermione's throat. Ron immediately leapt into action, his wounded arm suddenly forgotten. Harry turned from Calix to Dolohov, unsure of who to fight first.

"_Relashio! Relashio!_" screamed Ron, his wand shaking in his hand as Hermione panicked and spluttered.

"That key, Potter. And we'll let you leave."

"I highly doubt that," Harry said, keeping an eye on Ron struggling with Hermione. Fear was gripping his stomach, unsure of where to go from here. "You shouldn't have done that, Calix."

Harry watched as Hermione was finally released of the metallic bonds and noticed Ron edge towards him, sliding across the ground, nodding at Harry to understand. He understood, not totally convinced they would get away with this.

"What are you going to do, Harry?" Dolohov spat, "I can't wait to see the end of you."

"You'll be waiting a long time, mate," he shouted.

Harry leaped to the side, dodging the sudden rain of spells directed at him. He pulled Ron and Hermione to their feet, still grasping the tiny package.

"_Protego_!" Hermione yelled, balancing herself, taking Ron's hand, who held onto Harry, who had started to spin on the spot-

They Disapparated from the scene. Harry caught the vision of the two Death Eaters running towards the trio, swearing as their spells bounced away from Hermione's shield.

They landed in a field, with a hill nearby, closely situated near to the Burrow. Harry had meant to do this, just in case Dolohov and Calix decided to follow them, guessing on their choice of location. It also wouldn't be a very good idea to Apparate into the Burrow with Ron injured and the three friends clearly showing signs of a duel.

Ron was still clutching his arm, with Hermione trying to unbutton his shirt to see the damage Calix had caused. They were arguing, although Harry suspected that it was because they were both stressed.

"Ron, let me see your arm-"

"It's fine, Hermione, just leave it-"

"It _clearly_ isn't fine, Ronald!"

Hermione won by fiercely unclasping Ron's protective hand and unbuttoning his shirt so that he was left shivering in only a thin vest. She inspected his arm, wincing as she did so.

"Oh, I'm sure that's really sore," she soothed him, reaching for his opposite hand.

Harry hurriedly walked over, the little package still in his grasp, to see the damage on Ron's arm. He stopped abruptly a few metres away from Ron and Hermione, who were staring at each other with such intensity that Harry felt uncomfortably hot.

"What's happ- what happened to your arm?" Harry asked, trying to gently interrupt what he thought should have been a private moment.

"Oh- uh-" Ron seemed to be finding it hard to take his eyes from Hermione. "The fireball. Yeah, the fireball sort of collapsed. As it fell, a few flames caught onto my arm."

"Hermione, can you fix it?" Harry turned to her, starting to grow infuriated. Could they not see the desperate situation in front of them?

"Yeah, probably," she answered in a hushed voice.

Harry lost his patience, saying roughly, "Well can you do it?"

"Do what?" Ron asked immediately, ripping his eyes off Hermione to stare wide-eyed at his best friend.

"Fix his arm!" Harry shouted at Hermione. She was pink in the face, raising her wand and purposely avoiding Ron's gaze.

There was a brief awkward silence, in which no one looked at each other and no one uttered a word. Harry's temper began to subside, replaced instead by dread and a hollow feeling in his stomach. Had he just started another confrontation with a dark wizard, and dragged his best friends into it, yet again?

Guilt. That's what he felt.

"Do you still have the package?" Ron said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, yeah, I do," Harry smiled gleefully. "Calix won't be too happy now. He won't be able to finish his little plan."

Hermione flicked her hair to the side, turning to stare at Harry, "You really shouldn't have intervened, Harry. That package could've been cursed, or Calix could've followed us. We were lucky to get out of there."

He bit bag a retort, silently watching as Ron traced his fingers along the red mark on Hermione's neck. She watched him too, until she gave a discrete cough and handed Ron back his shirt.

"Lets see the key, then," Hermione asked, holding out a hand.

Harry handed the light drawstring pouch over to her. She inspected the package carefully, slowly untying the red string surrounding the opening. Hermione peered inside before extracting the key. A golden light reflected onto her face.

Using her wand, she levitated the key from the pouch, not letting it touch her skin. It was glowing in the setting sun, small crystals reflecting onto the metal. It was barely bigger than a normal house key, but shone with power and strength.

Hermione sighed with understand, her eyes reflecting the golden shine.

**A/N: Sorry, this was a bit rushed! The next chapter will have more depth. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Unexpected Appearances

The golden key shone in the setting sun, and Hermione's eyes blinked with understanding. Harry looked around at Ron, who was staring back, before returning his gaze to his girlfriend. His eyes were wide and puppy-like, as if he had never seen the girl in front of him before.

"You're wonderful, did you know that?" he said to her.

She removed her stare from the key, smiling as she replied, "I haven't even said anything yet, Ron!"

"Just so you know, though," Ron laughed, edging towards her. "For future reference."

Harry shifted, and he could feel his cheeks blushing. He also started to move closer to Hermione, as if to hear her better. "Do you know what it is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I need to make sure, just check up on something-"

"Well, since there is no portable library here, Hermione, you'll just have to tell us what you think. You're always right anyway," Ron said impassively.

She beamed at him. Quite suddenly her wide grin fell into a frown, her voice was low as she said, "We shouldn't be smiling. This isn't good at all."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as bad as going on a mission to destroy You-Know-Who's Horcruxes. So I'm ready for whatever it is you have to say."

"Yeah," Harry agreed with Ron, smiling grudgingly, "at least there isn't any prophecy or wand of destruction, so we're ready, Hermione."

"Right," she nodded, "well then you'll be pleased to hear that this key is specifically made to open an object, and that object can be used with that book. Together they make the user, or users, create magic of their own, with dark qualities. So _basically_, they could use spells or enchanted objects against us, and we can't fight them off, because we don't know how."

"I love it when you explain things," Ron replied, gaping at her.

"Ron, did you just hear _anything_ that I just said?"

"Yes, I did. Basically we're screwed."

Hermione looked disapprovingly, but turned her head away from him so he wouldn't see the amusement that flickered there. Harry felt impatient. Suddenly there was another thing for them to fight for, and Harry felt as passionately about it as he ever did. It was just the three of them, in this together, just as it always should be.

"What is the object, Hermione?" Harry changed the conversation. "Do you know?"

"It's a case, and in it lies part of the book that is essential for the magic to work," she explained, as if reciting it from the books itself.

"How do you know all of this?"

"_Secrets of the Darkest Arts_. Chapter fifty-seven."

"I wonder why Voldemort never thought of using it," Harry mused.

"I think he knew about it, Harry. But he probably didn't think he'd need extra power, or more dark magic. I also think that he didn't want anyone else to use it, therefore transferring it into Lucius Malfoy's hands. That is the most likely reason that Lucius didn't use it either; because Voldemort warned him not too."

This all made sense to Harry, but not anymore easier for him to feel downtrodden about being wrong. There was no doubt that he'd be a lost and very confused person without Hermione's knowledge. He owed her a lot, especially over the past seven years. He felt the familiar guilt grip his stomach as he realised he had never properly told her how much he appreciated her.

"It's called _The Bronze Book of Deorc Magos_. Obviously it is very old, and 'deorc magos' means _dark magic_ in Old English. The key was later created to hold a section of the book in a bronze case, to make sure no one ever tried to use it after the first time it was experimented on," Hermione continued, oblivious to the blank looks she was now retrieving from Ron.

"What happened when it was used the first time?" Harry asked.

"The first time, and thought to be never used again. Dolohov has suffered physically for messing with the magic of the book already, probably when he was retrieving the case. It's not specifically reported what happened when the book was fully used, although there had to be a reasonable reason for locking part of it away, don't you think?"

Harry nodded. He felt that neither Dolohov or Calix had looked up on the history of the book. They probably didn't know what they were getting themselves into. But his main concern was for the damage that could be done in general, to innocent bystanders, or indeed to he, Ron and Hermione.

"What're we going to do now?" asked Ron, watching as Hermione passed the key to Harry, who started studying the little object that was keeping them safe, at the present time. Ron seemed to find the key daunting, and edgily looked on at Harry's inspection.

"We need a plan. I'm not sure if we should tell anyone yet. But I don't think we can stop them completely on our own. They might be too strong," Harry said, looking up at his two best friends.

Hermione bit her lip, "Yes, I suppose so. They've obviously been experimenting with dark magic, since Dolohov is quite physically damaged. The question is where do we go from here?"

The sun was nearly set on the Horizon when the wind began to pick up speed and strength, ruffling Harry's hair, washing over his skin until he felt a shiver speed down his back. The wind didn't fade, but kept its strength. Harry looked up at the sky, but there was no clouds in sight.

The brisk breeze stopped altogether, changing back to the same temperament as before. Harry looked around in confusion.

Two cloaked figures stood a few metres ahead of the trio.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry yelled, spinning around to face them. He did not need to alert either of the two, for they were already gaping in the distance, completely frozen into position.

A series of red and green jets of light started to fly across the fields. Ron pushed Hermione to the ground as he and Harry both yelled, "_Protego!"_

It was no use, as soon as the shields were built, they were broken as Calix and Dolohov forced their way through. Ron leapt into action, followed by Harry. Hermione shakily stood off the ground, hurrying to join Ron who was battling Calix.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted fruitlessly at Dolohov.

He had already raised his wand, the same time as Harry did, although his spell was much quicker. A thread of silver and spiky light poured from Dolohov's wand tip, wrapping itself around Harry's ankle. He fell to the grassy ground with a loud _thump_, and the spiky silver light continued to climb up his leg, to reach his waist. Harry struggled and attempted to free himself, but his hand kept burning when his flesh hit the incantation. He determinedly held onto his wand, thinking of any spell that could help him.

"_Terego_!" yelled Harry, uncoordinatedly aiming at Dolohov, who he could not see through his struggling.

The yellow light from Harry's wand hit Dolohov squarely in the chest. He was knocked backwards, making his wand fly up in the air. Harry ran for it, hoping to catch it but-

It landed between the scuffling feet of Calix, Ron and Hermione, none of who noticed what lay at their feet. Harry and Dolohov both glanced at each other, just seconds before the old Death Eater stumbled to his feet and ran to reach his fallen wand.

"_Accio wand_!" Harry commanded, watching with satisfaction as the wand lifted from the ground and raced towards Harry. He caught it with open hands, smiling gleefully at a wide-eyed Dolohov.

The wand dropped skilfully into Harry's palm, but as soon as it came into contact with him, a powerful sensation poured through Harry's body, as if someone had just dropped him on top of red hot stones.

He dropped the wand, wincing as he rubbed his fingers, now glaring at Dolohov, who leapt for his wand.

Dolohov raised himself up to full height, smirking at Harry as he said, "Ready for some fun, Potter?"

He lashed his regained wand, a red glaze escaping from the tip, soon followed by a series of silver and bronze, red glowing daggers. They briefly paused, watching their target.

Quite suddenly four or five of the line of daggers flew across the extent, firing at Harry. He could not think of a spell, and his mind had oddly went blank. He fell to the ground, lying flat against the grass, feeling a breeze ruffle his hair as dagger by dagger flew overhead.

Then he realised with a jolt; if they did not hit Harry, they would continue in the same direction.

They would hit Ron and Hermione.

"RON!" Harry yelled, "HERMIONE!"

But they did not hear him. Some of the daggers began to fade in mid-air, but others were still aiming towards his two best friends.

Calix looked defeated, with Hermione aiming one last spell and disarming him. Ron looked triumphant, turning around to look at Harry but to see instead the army of glowing daggers aiming towards him.

"_Expluso_!" Ron bellowed with all of his might, one hand on Hermione's arm. Calix ceased his chance and grabbed his wand from the ground.

The rest of the daggers hit Ron's spell, sizzling into thin air. However, one small silver blade escaped his radar, barely skimming the incantation, and instead hitting Hermione in the side as she bent around Ron's grasp to disarm Calix for a second time.

Her hand clasped her side, slowly falling to the ground. In Harry's haste, he dropped the key and Dolohov took action. Dolohov nodded at Calix, who briefly looked at a shocked Harry, to an injured Hermione, to a pale Ron.

Harry was torn between Hermione or wrestling the key from Dolohov.

However, he had no time to decide since at that moment, Dolohov and Calix both Disapparated on the spot, disappearing from sight and reach.

Ron was leaning over Hermione, one hand on her forehead while the other rested on her stomach, trying to calm her down. Blood was beginning to spread across her white blouse, making Harry feel quite dizzy. Harry fell on her opposite side, taking in her appearance.

Her face was white, her lips very pale. One hand gripped her side, just below her ribcage where a silver handle protruded from the wound. Harry was beginning to panic, not any different from Ron.

"Hermione, calm down. Hermione, listen to me! Stay awake! Hermione, please, for once, do what I say!"

"What-what happened?" Hermione stuttered, reaching for Ron's face. "Ron… Ron… don't leave me. Don't- don't leave me."

"Ron, we've got to move her!" Harry insisted, looking over his shoulder at the Burrow in the distance.

He seemed to ignore Harry, taking it upon himself to lift Hermione into his arms, walking straight towards the Burrow as fast as he could.

As Harry followed, his heart beating against his chest, he couldn't help but notice Ron's cheeks were blotchy and showed traces of wet tears. They'd lost the key, but they _had_ to save Hermione.


	8. I'll Make Sure Of It

**Author****'****s Note: This chapter begins from Dolohov and Calix****'****s point of view, and then goes into what is happening at the Burrow. Just so you know. **

**In Sociology we were talking about scientists trying to find the ****'****evil gene.****'**** Quite like the fat gene. This made me consider how and why people turn to the ****'****bad****'**** side. So, I want to draw up parallels with Calix and Dolohov. They****'****re on the same side, but for different reasons. See you in the next chapter! Thanks for any reviews and reads!**

The night was still. The moon was bright, but no stars shined in the black velvet sky. Grey and light wispy clouds occasionally wandered across the surface of the moon, gently corrupting the silver and white shine.

In the narrow alleyway, the pavement stones reflected the moonlight, while they also strengthened the charcoal shadows that crept along the brick walls. Opposites in the same place and time, although they were there for very different reasons. Quite like the two men now tip-toeing into the rickety house in this deserted alleyway in Knockturn Alley.

The wooden door creaked behind them.

"Are we completely ready?"

"Completely."

"There is nothing else we need to retrieve?"

"You're having doubts, my friend."

The two men turned to each other, eyes glinting in the darkness.

"We don't know the consequences, Dolohov. Look at what happened to you!" snapped Calix, breaking under the pressure of his stare.

"Oh, so I was the guinea pig? I was the experiment?"

"Of course not! I offered to touch the crystal first! That's all it took, one touch, and then the spell was broken and we could easily place it into the book."

Dolohov sneered, his finger pointing in Calix's face, "Then you're worried about Potter. Potter and his friends! We will easily kill them, you pathetic little man. The Granger girl is hurt, thanks to me. They'll be weak at the moment, too concerned for her well-being."

"Do not call me pathetic! I am far from the sort. I've done things that you've had trouble accepting," Calix raised his voice, leaning towards Dolohov's intimidating and violent stance.

"What?" Dolohov laughed. "You've hidden behind the Dark Lord for the past four years, while I have been on his front line! You're lover left you for a reason, Calix. She found a better and stronger man, someone who didn't need to hide behind the Dark Lord. No wonder you're brother disowned you, he took the right path. You're not made for this kind of lifestyle."

Calix blinked at him in shock.

Dolohov continued in his ranting, "You're trying to gain enough power to face both of them! How wrong is that? This book won't give you courage, Calix, it'll give you evil magic. It won't make it anymore easier for you to face your fears after all of these years."

"Then it'll give me enough strength to kill them!" roared Calix, gripping onto Dolohov's cloak.

"You've already got enough strength to kill them, you stupid little man! One spell, and that's all it takes. We've been using it constantly over the past four years on behalf of the Dark Lord."

"What do you know?" Calix turned away from Dolohov. "What gives you the right to taunt me like this? You're still a little boy, running from _daddy_ and trying to achieve some approval-"

Dolohov grunted, removing Calix's grip from his cloak. He said through gritted teeth, "Leave it alone. You don't know anything. Now, are we going to do this or not?"

Calix turned back to Dolohov, a shadow cast on one side of his face while Dolohov still remained in total darkness. The two men stared at each other, eyes glinting in the moonlight.

Mrs. Weasley was worried. Harry, Ron and Hermione had disappeared hours ago, and now it was nearing dusk and there was no single sign of their return. Since the second Wizarding War she had worried non-stop about these three. They always seemed to attract trouble. So, as she stared out of the kitchen window, a part of her expected to see what she witnessed.

Ron kicked open the gate, followed close behind by Harry. Both of them looked like they'd been in a tussle or duel, with minor cuts on their cheeks and their hair ruffled. However, Ron was holding a pale and shaky Hermione, whose white blouse was starting to glow crimson.

"Mum! Dad!" Ron yelled, his voice rough and hoarse.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley shouted in the kitchen at her husband who was sitting at the table. "Arthur! Come quick!"

Mrs. Weasley didn't wait for her husband to respond, but flung open the back door and ran as quickly as she could over to her youngest son.

He was fighting back tears as he looked desperately to his mother for help. There was a loud clatter as Mr. Weasley followed his wife into the garden, his expression worried at what the commotion was all about.

Harry was momentarily ignored.

"Ron, what on earth happened?"

"Oh, dear. Oh my poor dear! We need to get her inside! Quickly, Arthur, take her!"

"No," Ron said, in an audible whisper. "No, I've got her."

He walked with his mother back into the Burrow, leaving Harry alone and staring with Mr. Weasley. He asked Harry in a sympathetic tone, "What happened, Harry?"

"She's been stabbed," Harry answered feebly.

Mr. Weasley patted Harry on the shoulder, drawing him closer, "You'll need to tell us the whole thing, I'm afraid. Ron's a bit distraught and we'll need to know to save her."

He understood, he just couldn't form the words. Anger was simmering in Harry's stomach, boiling his concerns for Hermione and for the key, and for what he'd gotten them into. _As usual_, he added. But even more than that, he felt guilty that his mind still focused on the loss of the key and not the strain of an injured Hermione. A Hermione that was injured by dark magic that they had no idea how to fight.

Harry was led to the sofa by Mr. Weasley's guiding hands. Hermione lay there, half-conscious as Mrs. Weasley argued with Ron.

"I don't know what this glowing light is! Ronald Weasley, you tell me this instant what happened!"

"Just fix her, _please_."

Hermione's hand was gripping onto Ron, her eyes slowly opening as she spoke to Molly, "I'm fine… I'm fine. Just, please, remove the-the dagger."

Suddenly the concerned mother took over Molly and she whispered to the girl, "I can't dear, not yet. We need to find out if there's a curse on the blade."

Arthur spoke for the first time on entering the room, "Molly, I think she needs St. Mongo's. This could be serious."

"We can't take her to St. Mongo's! They'll ask too many questions!" Harry fretted, the prospect beyond him. "Can we call someone out?"

Arthur peered at Harry before running to the stairs and disappearing from sight. Molly started whispering incantations between breaths as Ron looked on silently. Harry felt awkward and out of place. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he needed to do something.

He followed Mr. Weasley upstairs, trying to find where he'd gone.

Arthur was talking to Percy in the landing when Harry joined the conversation.

"Get Kingsley, he'll know what to do. Can you do that for me, Percy?"

"Sure, sure," Percy replied seriously. Then he turned to Harry, "You'll need to tell Kingsley what happened, Harry, when he gets here. He's experienced with dark magic."

He started to walk down the stairs. Harry looked at Mr. Weasley, "How do you know its dark magic?"

"I've had my fair share of dark magic wounds in my time," he answered grimly. "I know one when I see one, trust me Harry."

A door behind them opened and Ginny appeared in the doorway. Her eyes were wide, her mouth gaping open, "Who's been hurt?"

Mr. Weasley said nothing, so Harry took it upon himself to answer her.

"Hermione," he croaked, a wider splash of guilt pouring into his stomach.

Her face blanched at the mention of her best friend. "What happened?"

"Stabbed. She's been stabbed," as he said it for a second time, the seriousness of what just happened began to fully sink in. Hermione's life was hanging in the balance, and there was a possibility that the dark magic Dolohov had used could not be reversed.

Ginny began galloping down the stairs, soon followed by Harry. The scene was unchanged. Ron held onto Hermione for dear life, while Mrs. Weasley helplessly tried to mutter incantations to stop the blood flow. Hermione was squeezing Ron's hand with all of her might, Harry could tell because her knuckles were white and Ron's hand looked close to bruising.

"Hermione! What the hell happened to you?" Ginny's eyes were full of tears, although her voice was strong. That was one of the many things Harry liked about Ginny; she was always strong in these kind of situations, even if she felt weak on the inside.

Hermione's eyes flicked open to stare at the ginger girl, "Ginny, I'm fine-"

"Will you stop saying that?" snapped Ron. "You're bloody not fine! You've got a bloody knife sticking out of you, how is that fine?"

Her head flopped to the side to take in Ron. Her expression changed to stony at once and Harry seen the familiar gleam of irritation in her brown eyes that only Ron could put there, "Don't tell me how to feel, Ron."

Harry couldn't help but feel amused at the two of them arguing, even in a moment like this. Mrs. Weasley didn't find any of it amusing as she looked appalled at her youngest son, "Ron, don't upset her!"

"Molly, I've sent Percy to get Kingsley. He should be here soon," Arthur interrupted, his face lined with worry. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, much to Ron's anxiousness.

"What's wrong? Hermione, what's wrong?"

CRACK!

The familiar noise of someone Apparating rang out through the air and Harry and Arthur immediately ran to the back door to see Percy and Kingsley.

"Where is she, Arthur?" Kingsley bellowed in his powerful voice.

"Inside, on the sofa. Harry will tell you everything, Kingsley."

The broad-shouldered man nodded, at once sweeping away into the house with Percy and Mr. Weasley. Harry reluctantly followed, quickly deciding whether to tell the complete truth, or just a shorter version of it. But this was his best friends' life hanging in the balance, and the decision to lie was beyond him.

When Harry entered, Kingsley was busy inspecting Hermione's wound. He was muttering words of encouragement to her, "Don't worry, I was training to be a Healer before I decided to follow the path of an Auror. I've got experience with wounds _and_ with dark magic. You'll be safe with me, I promise you that much, Hermione."

"Thank you, Kingsley," she whispered in response.

He turned his bald head to stare at Harry and Ron, both of who paled a little. Harry didn't wait to be asked, but started into his story, explaining everything from the confrontation with Calix and Dolohov, to the moment Hermione had been stabbed. He didn't say anything about Diagon Alley, Burke or anything before the incident in the field.

"You say the daggers were glowing?"

"Yes. Does that mean anything?"

"It does, I'm afraid. A spell was probably placed on the dagger. That means that either the spell has to be broken before the dagger is removed, or the spell is doing something within her body."

Hermione's eyes were wide and she tried push herself further up on a pillow, but winced as she did so. "But you'll be able to fix it?"

Ron pushed her down again, rubbing her arm smoothly to comfort her. He didn't look at the people around the room, so he didn't see the concerned glances and Mrs. Weasley's silent tears, all he did was whisper to her, "Of course Kingsley and my mother will fix it. You're safe, Hermione. I'll make sure of it."

Harry glanced at Ginny, who was standing behind the sofa, gazing back at Harry. Her eyes were about to spill tears of concern. He crossed the room, took her hand and guided her to sit on an armchair with him. His hand was shaking, and he was sure that she could feel it, but at the moment that was the least of their worries.

Kingsley silently committed incantation after incantation on the dagger's handle. After a moment, he stared at is blankly, saying, "There's only one thing to do; there isn't any signs of a hidden spell. I'll just have to remove it."

"Hold her," he commanded to anyone standing nearby.

She kept her gaze on Ron, preparing herself for the dagger to be removed. In one swift movement, Kingsley's hand clasped the dagger's handle and pulled it out of the wound.

Hermione let out a loud wince, and Ron jerked in protest. He was shaking more than ever, from what Harry could see and crying silently. The dagger was dropped onto the coffee table, the silver clanging against the wood. Blood from the blade started to drip onto the surface. _Hermione's blood_, Harry told himself, feeling sick with worry.

It looked as if Hermione had finally fell unconscious as Kingsley inspected the wound. She gave an unexpected shiver-

"Her pulse is weakening!" Ron yelled in a rush, "Hermione! Hermione!"

He started to panic, and Kingsley immediately checked her pulse. He pointed his wand at her wound, stabilising the blood flow, making her gain some colour in her cheeks.

"It looks as if Dolohov had the purpose of causing permanent damage, but his magic wasn't strong enough. I can fix the wound now, yet it still might take a little longer to heal than usual," Kingsley revealed, to a crowd who let out a grateful sigh. He turned to Ron, patting him on the back. "You're girl is going to fine, son. Stop worrying."

Harry noticed Ron's ears turn scarlet. He muttered thanks and watched Kingsley get back to work.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked over to he and Ginny sharing a chair. Harry looked up at them, guessing what they were going to say.

"Harry, dear, we need to talk."

He nodded, his guess was right. Their secret was a secret no longer.

**A/N: I just wanted to spend one chapter on this, so it's a bit longer that usual- sorry about that! I'm going to touch on a Ron and Hermione moment after the incident, so the writing-style will change. Tell me what you think of Calix and Dolohov snapshot, should I do more of them, or never again? (Btw, Calix's brother ran away with his wife. Just in case that wasn't clear.)**

**I've had my Pottermore email since beginning of September: DreamThorn73, add me! X.**


	9. Danger

**Author****'****s Note: Warning, romance ahead! If you don****'****t like the rose-tinted love, wear sunglasses!**

**Disclaimer: Orlando Bloom is still sexy and still isn****'****t my fiancée. That means I don****'****t own these characters either because Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Calix is completely made up, although the name belongs to a constellation, not me.  
>Although, I do own a facebook page called <strong>**'****Calling your boobs Fred and George ****'****cuz they****'****re identical.****'**** You can like it if you want!**

Hermione's head was heavy. It felt as if she'd hit her it of a large, granite rock. She couldn't remember falling asleep. Actually, she couldn't remember the last time she was awake.

Other senses slowly began awakening themselves. She could feel something soft contrasting with her heavy head, and warm sheets covering her. Something itchy was wrapped around her waist. She could smell -and she knew she would've blushed if he could see her- Ron's familiar scent, wherever she was, and this made her feel safe.

She wanted to open her eyes, but she felt as if small pebbles were resting on her eyelids. It took a great deal of effort to unblock them.

The light from the room stung her vision as her eyelids lifted. Something squeezed her hand and a gentle voice whispered, "Hermione?"

She redirected her gaze to the read-headed man beside her. Unexpectedly, a large grin spread over her lips and she felt herself blush under his stare.

He didn't seem to notice. He returned her grin with a bigger smile of his own.

"What happened?"

His smile faltered, "You were stabbed, remember?"

"Oh yes, that's right," her hand subconsciously felt the bandages underneath the duvet covers caressing her. She could feel a dull pain on her right side, mildly simmering.

"You've been unconscious for a while. Do you feel alright?"

She nodded, squeezing his hand in reassurance, "I'm fine, Ron. Trust me."

There was a deep silence between them, only consisting of Ron gently stroking Hermione's hand. He wanted to say so much to her, but as usual, words failed him. Life would be so much easier for him if he could speak to Hermione like he could to Harry. There was no complications there, but then again, he didn't love Harry in the same way he adored the girl in front of him.

_Just go for it, you idiot. How can you destroy Horcruxes yet not tell her you love her?_ He thought bitterly.

"Hermione," he started, not looking at her for the fear of rejection. "I thought we would've been safe after _You-Know-Who _was destroyed."

"Danger follows us everywhere, doesn't it?" she laughed lightly.

"But I can't- I can't stand seeing… I can't stand seeing you hurt," he said with a swell of courage in his chest. And then his mouth ran away with him. "Every time I know something is dangerous and I know there is a possibility of you getting injured, or even killed, something kicks in- like a reflex and I'm not happy until I know you're all right, and you're safe. I know you're capable to defending yourself, but I feel- I just feel…"

Ron realised he'd been ranting. His ears were burning and he knew they'd be scarlet along with the back of his neck. He chanced a glance, just to make sure he hadn't offended her.

Her brown eyes were teary as she whispered, "Oh, Ron-"

"How much medication has my mother given you?" he chuckled, using his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Probably too much," she said with some consideration. "I should be complaining right now of how I am perfectly independent and you shouldn't worry about me because I can look after myself."

"I know. You should, because I know it's true," Ron felt like a fool, the redness spreading to his cheeks.

"But, Ron, listen. I'll repeat what we said before, before when we agreed to go on that terrible trip with Harry," she tried to reach for his face, but couldn't reach. He met her half way, allowing her hand to caress his cheek and enjoying the warmth that was placed there. "Me and you, remember that's what you said? Me and you are in this together. That's the way it always was, the way it always should be."

"Hermione, I-" Ron was lost for what to say, words had failed him, but he knew what he wanted to do and he hoped actions would display what the words couldn't say.

He leaned down and pulled her gently into his arms, making sure she wouldn't hurt. Ron kissed her lips firmly, yet gently and she responded back slowly, with meaning. Their lips moved together, in a perfect speed and matching rhythm. Suddenly, it was only the two of them, stuck in this moment of understanding, of love, explaining emotions that sometimes words couldn't say.

Ron pulled away from her, grasping the moment, because it felt so right, "Hermione, I need to say this… I lov-"

"Breakfast!" shouted a loud voice, opening the bedroom door. "I've brought enough up for the three of us. Your mum insisted we needed more nourishment, Ron. Is Hermione awake yet?"

Harry was levitating three trays of food as he closed the door behind him and turned to see Ron and Hermione snuggled up together. At once they separated, as if electric sparks had accidentally exploded between them. Hermione look flustered, Ron looked half annoyed, half embarrassed. Harry tensed, nearly spilling the jug of pumpkin juice.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Harry asked, ignoring the awkward silence and avoided glances.

"Better thanks. It feels good to have that dagger gone," Hermione smiled, taking the tray Harry offered her and staring at it, daydreaming.

"Thanks mate, I'm starving," said Ron, accepting his food with a hungry stare and quick look at Hermione. Upon seeing her take a nibble of toast, he began eating too.

There are many things that attract people to one another. Some prefer looks, some prefer personality, and with others still, it is danger.

Just as danger draws people together, however, it can rip some people apart.

_Nonsense_, Ron told himself as these concerns rolled through his mind. _Nothing could pull us apart_.

I promise you won't feel a thing

Because everything the world can throw

I'll stand in front and take the blow

For you, for you

And If I fall here at least you know my dear that

I would die for you,

I promise you will never feel a thing

_**A/N: Didn't realise how hard it is to describe kissing someone! There's just too many words. Sorry if that sucked, but I wanted it to be meaningful and it turned out a bit crap. Those lyrics there are not my own, just thought they fit. **_


End file.
